


Hear Me Calling

by D_Prime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Prime/pseuds/D_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the same dream every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear Me Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Starcraft crossover. Because why not. :)

It's the same dream every night.

He's back on Char, and his armor's filters are choked with volcanic ash, and the cooling systems can't keep the heat out. He's surrounded by corpses: his squad, and the zerg they'd killed. Everyone and everything is dead except for him.

Him, and the thing standing in front of him.

He's got a death grip on his gun, but it's pointing at the ground. Too heavy to lift, to aim. Or maybe that's just what he tells himself, a comforting lie when the truth is that he's not sure he can pull the trigger.

Of course, it hears those thoughts loud and clear, and it grins. It's covered in chitin and there are winglike bones bursting out of its back and its eyes are glowing, but the grin is the same.

And then it says, in a voice that's twisted and wrong and familiar all at once: "Hello, lover."

Derek wants to scream. He wants to open his mouth and let the poisons of Char rush in and kill him from the inside. But it's the same dream every night, so he knows that's not what happens next.

The Prince of Blades raises a clawed hand, and Derek waits for the psychic storm to tear him apart, the way it did with his marines. (That's not what really happened - it let him go, and he left Char and got drunk and screamed himself mute - but in the dream it kills him and he's honestly not sure which scenario he prefers.)

But tonight something else happens. There's a pop, almost impossible to hear amidst the shrieking of the swarm, and the Prince of Blades is hurled back, its head exploding in a mess of blood and gore.

Derek whirls around, and Stiles is there, lowering his sniper rifle as he turns to face Derek. He's in his old Ghost uniform, beautifully human, the way he looked before Tarsonis, before Emperor Argent fucked them both over. 

"Don't give up on me." he whispers. And then he's gone. Not cloaked, just gone.

Derek wakes up with a scream, hands uselessly reaching out into the shadows. And it hits him all at once, everything he'd buried in the years since Char: anger, grief, despair. But there's something else, something he hasn't felt in so long that he can barely put a name to it. But it's like a physical force pushing him out of bed, forcing him to get dressed, shoving him onto the deck of the _Hyperion_.

Scott's on the bridge when he walks in. Still in uniform, still meticulous after all this time, and it makes Derek feel even more ashamed of himself.

"Sir?" Scott prompts, clearly surprised to see his friend awake and sober.

"Get Dr. Reyes on the line." he orders, and Scott snaps to full attention - the kid hasn't heard that tone of voice in a while. "Tell her I need all the intel we've got on zerg infestation. And find Boyd, I want combat schematics uploaded to the armory." Lahey's still in the cantina - he'll be useful for merc contracts. Hell, Derek might even give Peter a call.

Scott's clearly torn between following orders and getting his captain a psych evaluation. "Sir, what's going on?"

Derek grips the edge of the star map, looks out onto the swirling mass of purple, white and blue. Zerg, Dominion, Protoss. He'd spent so many nights trying to figure out what to do next, but now he knows. Now he's sure.

He looks up at Scott and says: "We're going to save him."

***

Light-years away, the Prince of Blades feels a tingle in his lips, a strange urge to smile. It is an involuntary response, and one he quells with minimal effort.

And if, amidst the ten billion zerg singing in his mind, there is a single plaintive whisper - _Derek_ \- surely it doesn't matter.

The Swarm will prevail.


End file.
